


If you have loved when I loved you

by KaienOfHell, TheScriben



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Davy Jones' Locker, Drunk Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth is still the King, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, James Lives, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Tortuga, aventure, but he's dead, except Elizabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaienOfHell/pseuds/KaienOfHell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScriben/pseuds/TheScriben
Summary: [I finally corrected and fixed the chapters]It’s been 20 years since James Norrington died. Twenty years Jack Sparrow spent seeing his face in every port they landed. Dead people will only remain dead for good if we forget them. And James Norrington wasn’t to be forgotten anytime soon. One night, while the Black Pearl' crew in the middle of the ocean, Jack swears he saw him for real this time.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this is my first real sparrington fanfic. I'm not a native English speaker, so you'll excuse me for any mistakes I made in this chapter. I wanted to write a sparrington who'll take place after POTC 5 so there it is. If Supernatural teached me anything, it was that if Castiel was able to grab his man and get him out of hell, so can Sparrow. It's not what really happened so see for yourself.

_Picture a beautiful garden in your mind. There are beautiful flowers and weeds among them. There is no doubt about which you would like to keep in the garden. Now imagine that the most beautiful flower has been affected by the weeds. It stopped receiving sunlight, drowned in the rain and the more it withered, the less love it received. It would be sad to get rid of it, but pointless to keep it in there. Why should anyone keep fighting for that flower if it has stopped fighting for itself a long time ago? Yet this is not the end for this flower. A new blossom can grow from it. Spring will eventually come again. You just have to keep having hope… And there was always a sparkle of hope inside Jack Sparrow._

One moment you’re alive and in a blink of an eye, you see your life flashing before you. James Norrington didn’t expect much from death. He didn’t believe in a life after it, but he couldn’t deny that Jones was real. If he was real, then the locker must be too, right ? But while he was taking his last breath, he didn’t care much about that. He wasn’t afraid either, he knew he did the right thing by saving Elizabeth and her crew. Of course it wasn’t enough to redeem himself, but maybe it was enough to get him to see Jack one last time. If the rumors about his death were true, maybe he would see him in Jones’ locker. They were both sinners (that hadn’t get to ‘sin’ as many times as he would’ve liked). His eyelids became heavy, dying was really like falling asleep after all. He did not try to resist. Lately, he’s been having horrible nightmares; perhaps he would have sweet dreams for once. However the world is not a bed of roses and things never go the way we wish they went. James woke up with the sun high in the sky. He was still laying on a ship, but it was no longer The Dutch. He was confused to say the least. His chest had no injuries, and he felt no pain. After collecting himself, he quickly realised he wasn’t alone. There was other men in this ship, _his_ men. The ones who died during the hurricane in his reckless attempt to catch Sparrow. They were all there, in their usual spots. It wasn’t any ship after all, it was the Dauntless ! He couldn’t believe it. He had not expected much, but he definitely didn’t expect this. He tried to talk to them, he had so much to say but no matter what he did or said, they wouldn’t react. They couldn't hear him; it was like he wasn't even there. He was a ghost even for the dead. Would he spent all eternity being ignored ? Incapable of making amends ? The situation wasn’t quite that simple.

James eventually gave up trying talking to them and started analysing his surroundings. The wind was changing, a storm was coming and there was no land in sight. There was really nothing around except for…The Black Pearl ? He quickly grabbed his spyglass that was somehow near the helm to have a better look on that ship. It was totally deserted except for one man.“ It had to be _him_ . Of course he had to be there.” James thought to himself but enable to hide his smile. Sure, he had wished to see him one last time, but he never meant like this. Still, he couldn’t help but think that this was his last chance at redemption. Maybe he could finally make amends with someone. He needed to get to Jack. A single man could not sail a ship that big. Luckily enough, the Dauntless was fast. When he was finally catching up with the Pearl, the great storm was already formed and a single word started echoing in James' mind: “ Tripoli ”. He tried to take the helm, change the course of the ship. It was pointless. The rain was pouring like crazy but no one seemed fazed by it except him. There was nothing he could do once again and he hated himself for that. He was running everywhere, trying to do something. He _had_ to do something. Minutes felt like hours. Suddenly, he heard a voice; someone was calling his name. When he raised his head, he was able to see Jack clearly standing on his beloved Pearl. It was like he was at the reach of his hand but at the same time so far away. James ran in his direction but the floor was slippy and the rain still pouring. Before he could grab the mast or anything at all, he found himself falling overboard. He tried to grasp for air, to regain the surface but the waves were keeping in underwater. He was going to die, _again_. He felt water filling his lungs and the more he coughed, the worst it got. He found himself calling Jack’s name but no sound came out. As he was getting his last breath, he woke up again on the ship, the sun as bright as before. He seemed to be caught in an endless loop. He should remain this way till the end of times, forever trapped in Davy Jones' locker, trapped in his owns mistakes. This place was clearly meant to be the personification of his greatest fears and regrets. As he kept dying again and again, he came to realise that even if it was Jones who sent him here, the one who was making this place feeling like hell was himself.

The days were repeated, time and time again. Little by little, he was losing this fight, losing himself. It was not obvious at first, distant memories that he thought forever forgotten faded. James was breaking into tiny pieces without even realizing. The locker was like a play and James had memorized his role. Every day, for twenty years, he repeated the same movements. One day, he found himself surrounded by men he no longer recognized. Was forgetting what happened some kind of mercy ? Maybe. Yet, he was enable to forget everything about Jack. He was not only anchored in his memory, but also in his heart. He didn’t really remember who Sparrow was, but every time, before the loop started again, it was his name that escaped from his lips. “ Jack ”, his heart ached when he called him and tears started welling up in his eyes. He was numb most of the time and didn’t feel much but that name kept bringing back feelings long forgotten. He felt pain, regrets but also a warm feeling : love. He was holding tight on it. It was this feeling of love who was keeping him somehow sane. He had given up hope of getting out of that place, but again, it was not as if he had not had opportunities to escape in the past. When William Turner appeared the first time years ago, he wasn’t definitely not expecting him. 

“ Oh for someone’s sake, not you too !” said James almost rolling his eyes. “ Haven’t I had enough already ? ” 

It wasn’t as if he had really thought about it before but now, James could say for sure that God didn’t exist. This place could break the faith of any man, even the most religious ones. And to top it all, he had just died 40 times in a row before Turner showed up. He had no idea how long he has been there, but it was been very exhausting so far. The man just wanted a break. 

“I am here to help you, Norrington. I can get you out of this place; you could finally rest in peace” Will said calmly. Elizabeth last request before they parted ways was to make sure James wasn’t suffering or in a lonely island like Jack. Will took a while to find him. He was still getting used to his new role and abilities. 

“ Wait, can you… see me ? ”, James’ question took Will by surprise.  
  


“ Well, yeah. I am talking to you, aren’t I ?” 

William Turner, the first person he’d actually talked to in days. Not only he quit calling him commodore, but now he’s sassing him too. James smirked at the thought. He couldn’t believe it. But if he was where, that meant…

“ You’re right... Of course. You killed Jones, I assume ? Otherwise you wouldn't be on that ship ” Seeing the Dutch sent chills down on his spine. 

“I really didn’t had a choice. Yet, it’s better seeing my wife once in ten years than being dead”.

Oops, that’s definitely not the right words to say to the one who’s dead for real.

“ Beckett’s also dead. He’s paying for his crimes”, he added.

“And so am I, mister Turner. So am I.”

A deadly silence settled between them. Hearing Will calling Elizabeth his wife was like a kick in the guts. He wasn’t mad. It was true that he had loved Elizabeth and some part of him still cared deeply for her. Yet at that moment he only felt kind of jealous. William always had everything he ever wanted. He had a true purpose in life and the love of a beautiful and smart woman. During the ceremonie, back when he first proposed to Elizabeth, he thought he was only lacking a marriage to a fine woman in order to have a fulfilled life. How could have he been so wrong ? He was lacking so many things back then. Was he really happy ? Following blindly laws without ever questioning them ? That laws that ended up keeping him away from the one he truly loved. Sure, he was the one who chose to follow them, but what choice did he had ? _You could stay in the Pearl, stay with me_... He still could hear Jack asking him to stay. Before James saying that he was mad, before betraying him. Now, that idea didn’t seem so crazy at all. 

Will couldn’t figure out what was going through James' mind. He came to help him get some rest but seeing his face, he was afraid that he would refuse. When he first arrived, he couldn’t help but watch the scene happen without intervening. He never expected to see him like this, so fragile and vulnerable. He was acting like a defeated man, like he truly deserved what was happening to him.

“ You don’t deserve this. The hurricane, their deaths, what happened to Jack with the Kraken. It wasn’t your fault. I know you think it is, but you’re wrong. Jack is… ”

“ Don’t ! Please say no more ”, he stopped him before he could say anything else. “ I’m fine… I _know_ I deserve to be here ”.

_Who does he think he is to say otherwise ? He knows nothing ; he wasn’t even there. And the ones who were couldn’t talk anymore._ He would stay there, he would receive his punishment until he was forgiven, until he forgave himself. Only, he didn’t think he was capable of such a thing. He turned his back on the new captain of the Flying Dutch and headed for the helm. “ Fine but I’ll be back, James ”, was the last thing he heard before everything resumed its usual course.

Will kept his word and came again months later. Or was it weeks ? However James didn’t even let him say a word. “Don’t even try, Turner” was everything he said to him. He kept trying to change his mind a couple of times before eventually giving up. There were too many souls to take care off. Being the reaper for the ones lost at the sea could be a busy job and James was just too damn stubborn. 

It was a day like any other in the Locker and James was about to die again, when something unusual happened. As he fell overboard, he found himself in the void instead of the sea. James did not understand what was happening to him. His mind was racing, he had so many questions. _Where am I ? What’s happening ? Is it finally over ?_

“That depends, James Norrington. Do ya want it to end ?” A familiar voice echoed everywhere.

It was the voice of a woman. She seemed benevolent to him. He had the feeling of knowing her, and at the same time she remained a total mystery. _Do I know you ? Where are you ?_ He wasn’t sure he had been talking at all, but she seemed to listen to him anyhow. 

“I’m the sea, love. I’m everywhere” James couldn’t see her but somehow he knew she was grinning. “You can call me Calypso. Now tell me James, wouldn’t you like to see witty Jack again ?”


	2. “J’ai tant rêvé de toi”

It has been now two months since Barbossa’s death and the lifting of all the curses of the oceans. Jack started to dream about James more and more since then. Most of the time he would appear to him with his commodore uniform. He always loved seeing him like that, but that white wig definitely had to go. Maybe he should write a letter to the king; it was not like he was very busy these days. He had some time to kill. He smiled at the thought of James finding his plans. He would pretend to be outraged while rolling his eyes. Jamie really grew quite fond of his wig during the time he spent in the Navy; that’s probably why Jack got rid of it making James using it as a rag to clean the ship. He couldn’t have something on the Pearl that James likes more than him. Maybe it was childish of him, but Jack wasn't the most mature pirate (or person) anyway. He tried to forget him, but he kept seeing his face in his dreams. Once the morning came, he tried to busy himself in order to stop thinking of him. If Beckett hadn’t already died, he’d be the one to kill him with his own hands. However, he had no doubt that young Turner had reserved a very special place for him in the Locker. The pirate really wished that he was part of Beckett’s personal hell.

He used to kept his mind busy, mostly looking for the Pearl. Now that he had it, he started to drink even more to cope with all his loses. Something that was hard to do when they were low on rhum and he started to become sober. Of course, Jack had others lovers in the past and lost them too. But it has never been like that and they weren’t definitely not as amazing as him. _Norrington_ … He was not just any man. For the first time, he had considered accepting a letter of Marque. In the end, he would never have really signed it but just the fact that he had considered doing it was enough to make his point. He had thought about trying to save him by going to the locker. He wasn’t even sure he would be there; besides it was madness and he knew it. The Pearl would be destroyed and they would have no ship to return. Instead of saving him, he would be condemning all his men and himself. This option was quickly discarded.

He started thinking about memories of a long time ago. Just after the confrontation with Cutler, they had made port in Tortuga. That night he drank huge quantities of rhum and went looking for Giselle or Scarlett. Just someone, really. He couldn’t stand being in his cabin since James left. It was like he couldn’t sleep alone without the warmth of a human body, of _his_ body. He was still disputing his leadership with Barbossa so it was clearly a **rash** decision; it had cost him the Pearl, _again_. He had only himself to blame, and maybe Gibbs too. What point of having a second who couldn’t help him keep his ship ? However, he would’ve lost his life a long time ago without him so Joshamee was definitely a keeper. That man was like a father to him. A father that was getting old, and just like any old man, he needed rest; it was time to release him from the helm.

“I’ll take over, Mr Gibbs ” he said while walking towards him.

One quiet night, a few bottles of rhum and the Pearl, that’s all Jack needed. Gibbs could very well go celebrating with the rest of the crew. During their last encounter with a merchant ship, they had hit the jackpot : gold and food supplies. Now they were on their way to Tortuga. Plunder ships and spend their earned gold were a pirate’s favourite hobby. As far as Jack was concerned, he needed to replenish his rum supply. Ever since he started having these dreams, his bottles seemed to disappear without even noticing. Tortuga being an island full of pirates and merchants, he hoped to hear a rumor, a legend that would be worth pursuing. Something that could occupy his mind for a while. He couldn’t count on his compass, it wasn’t much help lately. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted an adventure, to see what the horizon still had to offer. Still, the compass wouldn’t cooperate. 

“At least when Hector kept stealing my precious Pearl, I had something to do…” he sighed before taking another sip of rum.

The world has really less in it, doesn’t it ? He has everything he ever wanted, the Pearl, rhum and freedom. Yet he was lacking something. Or maybe it wasn’t something but someone. He took another sip. What good would it do him to think of _him_ now ? The living keep living and the deads stay dead… Except when they don’t. Maybe he could visit his grave at Port Royal ? No, it was too risky. The new Commodore was not as forgiving, or as handsome, as James was. When Will took command of the Flying Dutchman, he had entrusted him with James’s body. Davy Jones didn’t even bother to get rid of it. Jack had then decided to bury him in the place he cared so much about and that he had spent his life protecting. He died sailing, he could at least be buried in the ground. He never went back there since then, it was too dangerous, it was too hurtful. Besides, why stay in the same place when there was a whole world to see, right ? He never went back, and that wasn’t going to change now. Jack was so lost in thoughts that he did not immediately notice the mist setting in. It was not dangerous, the waters were clear so they could sail for a while without really seeing ahead of them. If other boats were to run against them, they would be at the same disadvantage as they are. Plus, no one could beat the Pearl. 

The atmosphere had changed, and the air seemed colder than before. Jack was at his fourth bottle of rum, not counting the ones he drank before taking over the helm. He wasn’t drunk, any more than usual. He was just his usual cheerful self. He could see something moving in the middle of the mist. It was something fast, something big, it was… a ship ? He should call his men, get them prepared but why isn’t he doing that ? He was just standing there, waiting to see what’s going to happen. He didn’t felt threatened, quite the opposite. Someone was standing at the helm of the other ship; he was sure of that. As he was about to take his spyglass to have a better look at him, the ship had vanished leaving no trace. “Curiouser and curiouser”, Jack thought to himself. He tried to not think much about it. When the morning came and no one seemed to have noticed anything strange the night before, he started to believe he imagined it. He decided to retire to his cabin to rest until they arrived in Tortuga. It would not take very long; they weren’t far. He laid in his bed and started thinking about it properly. It wouldn’t be the first time his mind played tricks on him. It was late and the mist was quite intense. He couldn’t have seen what he thought he saw, _could he_? His eyelids closed and he fell asleep. He dreamt about James Norrington standing on the mysterious ship. It was impossible. He knew that; the only way to see James was by dreaming. He was no longer part of his reality. That’s why Jack never was very fond of dreams; they could be so deceiving. One hour later Gibbs came announcing they’ve reached their destination.

“Still thinking about that mysterious ship, captain ?” Gibbs asked as he entered the cabin. 

Jack was watching his charts. There were also books scattered on the floor; he was clearly looking for something. The room was quite a mess. 

“I was thinking… How about we go great properly young Will Turner, congratulate him for returning to the world of the living ? Yes, it's about time we paid them a visit” Jack replied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the first one. It was supposed to be longer but things never go my way. The title is in French because it's the title of a French poem by Robert Desnos. I think that this poem fits this chapter and how I see the relationship between Jack and James in this fanfic so far. "J'ai tant rêvé de toi" means "I have dreamed of you so much". Take a look at the beginning of this poem : 
> 
> "I have dreamed of you so much that you are no longer real.  
> Is there still time for me to reach your breathing body, to kiss your mouth and make your dear voice come alive again?  
> I have dreamed of you so much that my arms, grown used to being crossed on my chest as I hugged your shadow, would perhaps not bend to the shape of your body.  
> For faced with the real form of what has haunted me and govern  
> me for so many days and years, I would surely become a shadow."
> 
> "Ghosts" by Jacob Tillberg is my main inspiration for this fic. You should listen that amazing song.


	3. The new Captain

James was sailing in the open sea. He had missed it, the salty smell of the ocean, the air that brushed his face like a gentle caress. Back there in the locker nothing was true, everything was bland and felt empty. Calypso didn’t really gave him time to get used to this whole new life. Well, if you could call it a life. He was probably still very dead. He was breathing, he could feel his lungs filling up with air, but did he really need that? He didn’t dare try to find out. She hadn’t said anything about not setting foot on land or any other rules. It didn’t mean they didn’t exist. Maybe she just assumed he already knew them. The main instruction she gave him was to collect the souls of the fallen ones and take them to the other side. 

“ What should I say when I collect them ? ” James asked, afraid of messing this up.

“ Sometimes saying nothing is the best thing you can do ” replied Calypso with a sympathetic tone. “ Most of them will already know they’re dead by the time you arrive ”.

When he tried to mention Jack and the meaning behind what she said earlier, she shrug it off and said he’ll understand what she meant soon enough. She believed that practice makes perfect and that he should learn things by himself instead of keep asking questions. He had work to do and the Dutch would guide him. He would always bring him where he was needed. The Flying Dutch was a good ship, apart from being a cursed one. James could see himself spending the eternity sailing with him. What choice did he had anyway ? It was better than being trapped in his personal hell. Still, it was painful to be standing there after all this time. His memories were coming back to him, some parts of the ship brought more than others. He hoped that over time he would be far too busy with his new task that he would no longer have time to think about it. It was useless to recall the past after all. Jones was dead, Beckett was gone too. Elizabeth had a life of her own; she had Turner to look after her now, right ? Some of the men who had served with him at that time might still be alive, others might have died, having given their lives to a cause that he no longer believed in.

He wondered what had become of his body. Maybe he was rotting on the bottom of the ocean or maybe he stayed in the same place until Will took control of the ship and decided to buried it. Calypso had told him not to ask too many questions, especially questions he could not get answers to. It would do him more harm than good. However, he could not help himself. To not question others, to not question oneself was the role of good little soldiers. He refused to become one again. He would be better than that. _You are the only thing I have now, so please take good care of me_ , he said while he was walking, his hand on the ship’s wood. Davy Jones had stood ten years doing this task, blinded by love. When that love betrayed him, everything changed. James was different, he had no one waiting for him on the dry land. He was all alone and even if he still had someone, that person would not wait for him there. Maybe that’s why Calypso chose him. Someone who had no strings attached and therefore could not be emotionally compromised.

The weather was nice. He wasn’t particularly hot, but he took off his wig and coat. His commodore clothes were the only thing he had left, not like he could dress differently. He considered putting on his coat when he arrived there.. He still had a sense of pride and wanted to look presentable. He would like to visit the ship further, but it had to wait. Eventually, there could also be a crew. Not people who would be there against their will, but rather people in the same situation as him: with far too many regrets to rest in peace. It would be a win-win situation for everyone. The Dutch was almost as fast as the Pearl, and the fact that he carried a curse helped greatly. Usually when a ship goes underwater, it doesn’t surface again. The Dutch was the exception to that rule— And the Pearl that one time, if one decides to believe Jack’s stories. It was rare when himself believed in them, or stories about the man himself, but he liked to hear them anyway. Jack could be an excellent storyteller. He knew how to captivate his audience. 

It did not take too long to reach its destination. He heard voices that were very close or rather, he was getting close to them. One of them was more distinctive. He had the “r” uttered and his words seemed as sharp as his sword. It was a voice that had haunted his nightmares several times. He had set the anchor and looked down, watching who was causing such a fuss in the middle of the ocean. The dead should be quieter than that and one of them should have been dead a long time ago. Besides the Dutch, there was three dinghies filled at their maximum capacity plus another one with only two occupants. He identified one of them as Hector Barbossa, ex second of Jack Sparrow and his former sworn enemy. The other one, an old man with long dark hair, was complaining about his own death and accusing Barbossa of being the cause of it. The pirate captain just replied that he also died 'in case he hadn't noticed' but unlike him, that he was whining about it. 

He had aged. A dead body doesn't age, it decays. If he was here, old and missing a leg, it would mean he was very much alive during all these years. If he had known he was alive, he would have found him and killed him with his own hands. He would have paid for what he did to Elizabeth. Little did he knew that it was Barby who ended up marrying her to Will. They all boarded the Dutchman making a fuss along the way while James watched them silently. He was supposed to say something. He was the captain on this ship, they were on _his_ ship now. He came to collect them, right ? It wasn’t like they could do anything to him. After all, they were also dead. It wasn’t like you could kill the dead; he had tried that in the past, without success. They were all examining their surroundings. Barbossa noticed with amusement that neither Will or James had changed a single thing on the ship. He could say for sure that Will did not care about this decoration, but he had trouble imagining the former commodore in a typical pirate ship. It had a rather gloomy appearance. Gloomy and pirates, two words that could not be associated with James Norrington. 

“Last time I heard of you, you were very much alive and still had a commission” said the pirate with a smug on his face.

James will not let himself feeling intimidated by him. He was trying to hurt him with his words, to rub salt in his wounds. If James was hurt by it, he wouldn’t let it show. He didn’t want to show a weak side of him, not to a bunch of...pirates ? He had to figure the identity of the others men. 

“The last time I saw you, your cold dead body still had both legs. How come you survived ? I checked your body myself ” he promptly replied.

“The same way you’re standing here I believe. A sea goddess needed me and I was more than happy to oblige.”

He haven’t said her name, but somehow he knew it was the same identity who gave him a second chance. He knew it was Calypso. She kept giving the gift of life to unworthy persons while Jones took innocent lives. Well, innocents as a pirate and sailor’s life can be. They were two faces of the same coin. And somehow, both of them set up his destiny. Jones was the one to send him to the Locker and Calypso the one who save him from that place.

While he was busy getting lost in his thoughts, he walked towards the helm like an old habit. For his part, Barbossa had barked some orders to the crew members. They could be useful instead of standing there doing nothing. James agreed but the black haired man didn’t appreciated that his crew was receiving orders from a pirate so they started bickering again. James learnt then that the man was Armando Salazar, the fearsome spaniard captain. He had heard some stories about him. Nobody knew how he had died, he just disappeared without trace. The last man who reportedly saw him was Jack. And then began the tale of Captain Jack Sparrow. Some part of James wished he could have heard this tale from the man himself. The question floating around in James' head was that if their confrontation had taken place during Jack’s youth, how come Salazar knows Barbossa ? How come Jones or even Turner didn’t reaped him earlier ? James had the misfortune to ask him that. So unfortunately, he began to tell the tale of when he first encountered Jack.

The man didn’t knew how to be concise and you could feel his hatred for Jack in every word. James saw himself in that man. He used to be like that too. He wanted to believe he was a better man than him still. For what he read about Salazar, he was a merciless man and used to punish women and child just for being related to pirates. Norrington never did that, he believed that children deserve second chances. They didn’t chose the ill fate than fell upon them. He wanted to be a successful navy man like his father but different in many other ways. His father was like Armando, he wouldn’t have hesitated to punish anyone if the law said they deserved to be punish. 

Barbossa grew impatient with Salazar long tale and made him shut up. 

” He doesn’t want to hear your side of the story ”. James didn’t wanted to hear either of them but what choice did he had now ? “ Besides, dead men tell no tales ” Barbossa added. 

“ You’re also a dead man in case you hadn’t notice. I bet you regret sacrificing yourself to save Sparrow now ” Salazar replied bitterly. 

“ Nay, I'm a pirate. And I'm sure what I have to say is much more interesting to our captain here. Concerning my so called sacrifice, I didn’t did it for him. My only regret is not having slashing your throat in order to keep your mouth shut ”. 

_Wait, what did he meant by sacrificing himself for Jack ?_ Barbossa could tell by the way James was looking at him that he had piqued his curiosity. The poor man had died without knowing that Jack had ‘survived’ the Kraken attack and it looks like Turner kept quiet about that too. This was going to be a very interesting last trip for the pirate captain. As James thought he was reaching his limit with these two, the conversation finally became more interesting. He could stand them a little longer. He was starting to understand why Calypso had put them in his way. He would finally understand what she had meant when she mentioned seeing Jack again. 

“ How did you all died and what part did Jack played in it. That’s a story I want to hear ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't supposed to be part of this story, not really. I intended to write a funny chapter to cheer myself up. Somehow, it ended up fitting the story and became the 3rd chapter. I apologize for any mistakes, my English is only getting worse and my English teacher sucks. Did I got my hopes too high for English classes at University ? Yes I did.  
> I wanted to write something with Barbossa in it and because I'm not very good at writing, I didn't wanted to try to write something very long. That's why I wanted to write a single 'funny' chapter of my current fic with him in it. But nothing goes as I plan... That's life I guess.


	4. A failed attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I'm sorry. I'm getting troubles at continuing this fic. I already know how I want it to end, but it's hard to write.

Jack was clearly in a bad mood, something that didn’t happen often. Everyone who really knew the Captain of the Black Pearl knew him as the easy going guy who prefered to laugh it off rather than be a grumpy old thing. Yet, something had clearly changed since he got back from the locker and with the passing of time, it only got worse. The world had so much less in it and with Barbossa’s passing, it seemed lesser than ever. Jack Sparrow hardly had any bounty to chase, or enemy-ish to argue with these days. It could drive any man bunkers. Bunkers enough to set foot in Shipwreck Cove, a place where two months ago he refused to set foot in. No one in his crew knew the reason behind this trip, not even mister Gibbs. At least, that what he made them believe. He spent enough time with Jack to know that he didn’t do anything without a good reason. Even the randomest action had a purpose behind it. So imagine the disappointment in Gibbs' face when he learned that this trip had been in vain. They had been at sea for two months and they almost ran out of water and other supplies because of his rush to get here. 

“This whole trip was a totally waste of time ! What are we even doing here ?”exclaimed Jack entering the bar, clearly returning from the Turner’s house. He took a drink from Gibbs’ hand and mumbled 

“Turner(s) and their women, they’re all the same”. 

“But Jack ! You wanted to come her, bloody hell,  _ you _ are the one who brought us here ” replied Gibbs. 

“It was clearly a stupid idea, you should have stopped me” he replied like it made sense and no one could argue with his logic. 

The bar customers had all looked at Jack when he landed in the square, but they quickly paid him no attention. Among them there were a few other members of his crew; however they were more busy making ‘beautiful’ acquaintances. The rest were probably walking around the island or back in the Pearl. There was no need to worry about them. Most pirates dream of living here and very few wished to leave. Shipwreck Island was the perfect place for pirates who had had their share of adventures and were ready to slow down. But definitely not for pirates like Jack and Barbossa that didn’t know when enough was enough. Gibbs thought many times about retiring and settle down somewhere, maybe even here. But the prospect of living near captain Teague wasn’t better than leaving Jack alone. Sparrow didn’t only attract problems, he also go looking for them. Hearing Jack babbling about his visit to Will and Elizabeth Turner only made his suspicion grow bigger.

“It’s only natural that he doesn’t want to talk about the Dutch or his time in duty. Even you don’t want to talk about your time there !” as he was saying it, Gibbs realized something. “You can’t be seriously looking for the Dutch, right ?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course not”, he replied. 

It’s not really a lie, only a half-true. Jack wasn’t looking out for the ship, only for its captain. And because his second knew him too well, he didn’t buy it. The older man was disappointed when he learned that Captain Teague was out, probably making some jerks applying the code. He seemed to have become a busier man since Elizabeth became the Pirate King. He was probably the only person who could have talked some sense into his son still. Jack kept drinking from his bottle so he ordered some more. Maybe after a couple of bottles, he would feel obliged to share more about his plans. In the meantime, they started chatting about the visit to the Turner’s. Elizabeth may have lost her privileges as the Governor’s daughter but she was like royalty among pirates. She was living a comfortable life. Woman or not, no one would dare defy her or doubt she has qualify for the position. She had finally the recognition she wanted and had a safe place to raise her son. The boy grew up among pirates, listening to tales of his father and Jack Sparrow. Lizzy probably shared one or two stories about her father and the man who died to save his life, otherwise Henry would never had joined the Royal Navy. If James had married Elizabeth, Jack doubted he would allow his son to join them. The former commodore loved his work, but he would hate to put his son’s life at the line. Besides, joining the Navy was a fate reserved for the youngest son, not the oldest. Jack knew how fond of children he was. He would probably have had more than 1. He got lost in his thoughts of James again. 

“ … So what is he going to do ? ” Gibbs asked. That snapped him out of his thoughts. What was he talking about ? Something about one of the Turner, that was for sure. 

“ Have you been listening to what I say ? ” he added. Seeing the guilty face Jack was making, he repeated : “ He can’t return to the Royal Navy and now that he finally saved his father, he doesn’t have to anyway. So, what is he going to do now ?”

“ Getting married, once he find someone to marry them. For now he’s learning how to make swords with Will. Captain Teague happens to be very impressed with them ” Jack replied, finishing his another bottle. 

Will was a terrific blacksmith, he probably makes the best swords in the whole Caribbean. However, the ex-officer was more interesting about the whole marriage thing. The captain of the Black Pearl explained that the young couple wanted to get married on the Pearl. Even if he claimed to love wedding, he didn’t wanted to “let another Barbossa get near of his dear Pearl again”. He was just making up excuses of course. He wouldn’t tell the real reason behind his refusal. 

Suddenly, Jack saw mister Gibbs froze and gulp nervously. Jack then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a grinning Captain Teague who seemed more vividly than ever. 

“ C’mon Jackie boy ! You know yer old dad loves weddings ”.


End file.
